The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to traffic-priority-based silencing techniques for interference mitigation.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Multiple types of traffic may be communicated in a wireless communication system. In some cases, different performance metrics of the different types of traffic may cause some types of traffic to have a higher priority than others. One example of a type of traffic in a wireless communication system may include ultra-reliability low-latency communications (URLLC), also sometimes referred to as mission-critical communications, which may specify that packets are communicated with low latency and with high-reliability. URLLC or mission-critical communications may be examples of communications having a high priority, or a priority that is above a threshold. Low priority communications include communications that have a priority that is below a threshold. Examples of communications having a priority level that is less than that of URLLC or mission-critical communications include enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) communications. A wireless communication system may designate resources to be used for various types of communications, such as high priority or low priority traffic.